1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for bracing adjacent posts of a fence at a corner of a fence, at the intersection between two fence lines, at an abrupt change in inclination in a fence line and as mid-length bracing in a fence line. Fence bracing systems of similar types are classified in Class 256, Subclasses 32 and 35.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of fence bracing system including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 170,024, 282,039, 444,753, 966,969, 1,795,728, 3,014,701 and 3,655,167. However, these previously known forms of fence bracing systems do not include the combination of features of the instant invention wherein fence post bracing top rails may be secured between adjacent fence posts and variable tension diagonal bracing members may be secured between the same two posts.